Field
One or more example embodiments relate to image content generating apparatuses, methods, computer-readable storage mediums, and image content displaying apparatuses, for example, to image generating apparatuses, methods, computer-readable storage mediums including computer programs for generating split pages by splitting image pages, and image content displaying apparatuses for displaying image content including split pages.
Description of the Related Art
A cartoon is a picture intended to satirize or criticize life or society by exaggerating or omitting features of an object and using humor, caricature, social commentary, etc. Cartoons may be classified as, for example, a romance cartoon, a martial arts cartoon, an action cartoon, a comic cartoon, a sports cartoon, a science fiction (SF) cartoon, etc., according to the contents thereof. A cartoon may show complex human emotions using a visual system of pictures and characters (text), and thus, is more effective in attracting the attention of readers than a book containing only characters. Recently, with advancements in communication technology, cartoons have been provided not only through comic books, but also via the Internet or the like.